Another Me
by stella-pegasi
Summary: One Sunday; someone doesn't die.


**Title: Another Me**

**Author: **stella_pegasi

**Summary:** One Sunday; someone doesn't die.

**Rating: **K Hurt/Comfort

**Word Count: **Prologue**- **178Story** - **1490

**Spoilers: **Rising**, **Sunday, The Kindred I & II, Search and Rescue, The Seed

**Warnings:** This story is an AU….not really any true warnings since you already know what happens in Sunday but the original episode does include a character death.

**Characters:** John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Carson Beckett, other occasional characters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them; I would have treated them better.

**Notes: **Written for the sg-Unscheduled Offworld Activation Challenge on LiveJournal. The prompt was to write an alternate ending to an episode, with a prologue as to where the story divulges from the original and then write the AU. I got eliminated from the challenge on this round so this is either a really awful or badly written story or everyone else wrote better ones which is quite possible and likely. Check out sg-uoa on LifeJournal, there are some great stories there and you can see for yourself. As for critiques…I would love them and would really hope that some of you might have the time to tell me what you thought. If you think it sucks…I'll apologize in advance! (Also…sorry, the name of this story is very close to the name of another story I wrote, _Another Life_…hope it isn't confusing. I didn't consider it when I titled this one.)

**Prologue:** S**unday**

Having removed the explosive tumor from scientist Jim Watson, Dr. Carson Beckett was waiting for the Marine explosives expert to reach the OR and retrieve the organ transport box in which he had placed the tumor. The Marine in full protection gear was pushing the trolley holding the containment unit slowly toward the infirmary, too slowly for Carson Beckett's nerves. He radioed Colonel John Sheppard and informed him that he would meet the trolley half-way.

He smiled at Marie, the nurse who stay to assist, and told her he would be right back and he cautiously moved down the corridor, reminding himself to take his time. Meeting up with the Marine in the corridor, Beckett gently handed the box to him and thanked the young man. Turning, he walked away, tapping his COM to inform Sheppard that he had just made the hand-off. Beckett was retreating down the hallway when the bomb exploded, engulfing both the doctor and the Marine in a huge fireball.

_When the 'emergency' rescue team arrived, they found Carson Beckett, badly burned, but alive._

**Another Me**

_By stella_pegasi_

Dr. Elizabeth Weir was pacing in the small waiting room off the infirmary. If you could call having to step over the stretched out long legs of both Colonel John Sheppard and Ronon Dex with each pass, truly pacing. Besides, Dr. Rodney McKay was pacing in the opposite direction and after having to move out of his way a couple of times, she gave up and sat down next to Sheppard.

"Why the hell won't they tell us anything?" Rodney had stopped in front of the closed infirmary doors as if he could will the doors to open. He knew he could simply barge in but he was too afraid of what he would find.

Sheppard leaned forward, elbows on his knees, "Rodney, please sit down. We'll know something when Dr. Cole has something to tell us. Let her do her job." He rubbed his eyes, he was as impatient as Rodney but he felt numb. Carson Beckett was his friend, the first person in the Atlantis expedition he had spoken to, the first time he had heard about the gene, the stargate, the chair, all from the doctor with the Scottish brogue and a heart of gold.

Rodney looked at Sheppard, then at Weir and Ronon, he knew they were hurting as he was but he couldn't understand how they could be so patient. He wasn't a patient man, especially when it came to his friends. Friends…wonder what his last group of colleagues would think about the great Dr. Rodney McKay thinking of anyone as a friend. These people on Atlantis had changed him in ways he couldn't have imagined.

"John, have you checked on Teyla?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Uh…yeah, according to that new nurse…uh…Sergeant…uh…Moore, she was awake and just needed to rest. Sorry, Elizabeth, I'm not thinking too well."

She patted him on the shoulder, "Don't apologize, none us are thinking clearly right now."

The doors to the infirmary slid open and Dr. Cole walked out. She had been suffering from a migraine earlier and she was still feeling rough. Pale and drawn, she wasn't certain if it was Carson's injuries or the migraine that was causing her the most pain.

Sheppard spoke first, "Doc…how is he?" His face was composed, his voice steady but his eyes gave away the fear that was coursing through his body.

Cole took a deep breath, "Bad…I won't sugar-coat it for you. He is badly burned on about sixty percent of his body. He also has some internal injuries from the blast."

Elizabeth knew that Rodney was extremely distraught, she didn't like asking this question in front of him but she did, "Doctor, what are his chances of recovery?

"The plus side, we were able to begin treatment quickly but the first twenty-four hours is going to be rough, his heart rate is rising, normal for this type of injury, his vascular system is greatly compromised. So far, we are staying ahead of those problems but once he's stable, we need to get him to Earth and a skilled burn unit. His chances for recovery are slim at best; it's the only chance he has."

Rodney was pale, "Doctor, can we see him?"

Cole smiled, "We are moving him to the isolation unit as soon as it's ready, I'll let you know when he's been moved."

* * *

Elizabeth gave McKay and Sheppard permission to accompany Carson back to Earth. Once they had Carson settled in the burn unit at Bethesda Naval Hospital in Washington, DC; they travelled to Scotland to inform his mother and accompany her back to the US. The next few weeks were touch and go but somehow Carson survived.

McKay and Sheppard were standing outside the hospital waiting for an Air Force car to pick up Sheppard who was leaving for Atlantis on the Daedalus the next morning. Sheppard had just said goodbye to Carson's teary mother and was still shaken by how attached he had become to Mrs. Beckett.

Rodney understood, "She's sweetheart, isn't she?"

"Yeah, Rodney; she certainly is. You gonna be OK without me here?"

"I just need to get him to the hospital in Scotland and make certain that his mom and family are dealing with him and then I'll be back on Atlantis. You, fly-boy, need to get back there; they need you."

"Rodney, I can stay."

"No, John, I'm OK; Carson is going to live and I'll be back on Atlantis in a couple of months."

The car pulled up and Sheppard stuck out his hand but Rodney hugged him awkwardly, "No handshake for what you've done for Carson and for me. Safe journey."

* * *

Nearly two years later as the team searched for Teyla who had been captured by Michael's minions, they were shocked when they came upon a familiar face in one of Michael's laboratories. Their discovery had shaken all of the expedition members and now, Sheppard, McKay, Colonel Samantha Carter and Dr. Jennifer Keller were in Carter's office trying to decide what to do next.

"You are certain that we need to him put into stasis?" Carter asked Keller.

"Yes, his organs are deteriorating and as we've discussed, if we are to save him, we have to have more time. We don't have it without using the stasis chamber."

"Dr. McKay, have you talked to the…uh…'original' Carson Beckett and let him know what's going on?" Carter asked.

McKay didn't immediately answer her and Sheppard prodded Rodney with a boot to his shin, eliciting a snarky look back. "Yes, I spoke to him, he has to type back since he still can't vocalize very well. He was shocked but you know Carson, always the healer, he wants us to do everything we can to keep 'Carson junior', his words…not mine, alive."

Carter nodded and looked at Keller. "Then it's settled. You have a go, doctor."

* * *

Several weeks had passed, Teyla and her son had been rescued, Col. Carter had been reassigned to the SGC, and Richard Woolsey was now the Atlantis director. Dr. Keller had perfected the treatment for the Carson Beckett clone and Woolsey had ordered her to bring him out of stasis. The cloned Beckett was sent to Earth for evaluation and monitoring of his treatment.

Sheppard was in his quarters reading when the door chimes sounded. Rodney came in, threw a piece of paper at him and then plopped down on one of the white chairs.

Picking up the piece of paper, Sheppard saw that it was an email that had been transmitted with the day's download from the SGC. The email was to Rodney from 'Carson, the first' as he was calling himself.

_Rodney:_

_I hope this finds all of you well. It goes without saying that I miss everyone, especially you and John. I don't know what I or my mum would have done without the two of you. Oh, Mum said for you to give John a hello for her but don't tell him that she blushes every time she talks about him. I do think if she were just a bit younger, she might fancy the colonel._

_I have to admit that the news about my "clone" was very unnerving and depressing. There's a copy of me with out the horrid scars, able to walk without assistance, talk normally, function as a doctor, function as a man; all the things I cannot do anymore._

_That's a tough thing for any man to have to deal with. He can have my life, the life I can't have anymore. Then I thought, I am going to have a life; maybe not the one I wanted but the University of Edinburgh is offering me a position to revise the school of medicine's curriculum and I am reviewing medical research for the SGC, my wee nieces treat me like a king and I am home with my mum. Not the life I had planned but the life I have and I will make the most of it._

_Rodney, let this new Carson be me, another me. He didn't ask for his fate anymore than I asked for mine. It is only fair to let him be who he is and be the friend to all of you that I cannot be. He knows you like I do and to take you away from him is a sad thing, believe me, I know. _

_Let that Carson take care of you, have fun with you, be there for you; that will make this Carson very happy. Just promise you won't forget the original me._

_Your friend always…Carson the first._

"You OK with this?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah, you?"

Sheppard nodded yes and Rodney replied, "I miss him."

Smiling, Sheppard said, "Me, too. But now we have two of them."

Rodney grinned, "Yeah, we do but as always, Captain Kirk, you get the girl."

_Fin_

Ps. Please let me know what you think…if it's really not up to par, I would love to know. That is how anyone who wishes to write can learn to hone their craft.


End file.
